triangulumsfandomcom-20200216-history
TG
TG's a triangle of short stature and BIG attitude. Previously royalty of Asatri, she stepped down from the throne after the loss of half the entire species, during the Tenaetaltus War. Though she tends to internalize her issues, and prefers to keep her history of the throne well-hidden to avoid the resurfacing of traumatic memories, she's dedicated and open with her companions. Well-known for being an aficionado of cheese and dairy products. Overview A spunky, rough-n-tumble Triangulum with an eye for the strange, TG's the face of adventure in the Altus Grove gang. She's an avid lover of cheese and won't hesitate to show it, often leaving the fridge dairy compartment empty, much to the amused dismay of the others. Skilled with both swords and magic, her demigod roots in the Royal Family have brought her much success by way of battle--but not complete success; she has a dark and uncomfortable history with the war between the humans, and her own self-estrangement from the royal throne. Though distanced from the government, she does still keep an eye on how life moves forward across Asatri, disappointed and disgusted at what she's found--and heard from her companions--in the legal courtroom and mafia control. On unspoken agreement, she's given the Starry Night mafia mob full permission to protect the people of Unumoppi, both from the ever-hateful Dark Crescent crime family, and their own notoriously bad legal system. Biography ORIGINS TG was originally the head of the government, as the Royal Heir to the throne; after her parents, and thousands of other Triangulums, were taken during the Shadow War (perpetuated by the Shadow Mimics and Tenebrae) she was immediately put in the seat of power. She did not, however, wish to pursue her rightful place as ruler, uncomfortable with the idea of commanding the people she once merely strolled with. Even to start, her mental stability was somewhat thin, though this was dismissed entirely by her parents early on. Unfortunately, this only declined as time went on. TENAETALTUS WAR The leading General in the battle with the humans, TG took place in yet another war, though this time she was at the head of the troops in the fight to protect Asatri from the humans, who intended to cull and use the native species as power cells for their spacefaring vessels. Half the entire Triangulum species was lost, during that war, with countless others critically injured--and TG herself was captured, betrayed by one of her own Captains and led right into the grip of the humans. After freeing herself, killing one of the lead scientists, and escaping the vessel, she destroyed the backstabbing Captain--who had just murdered TG's bonded companion, Edgar. Feeling guilt and pain at the loss of so many, including her own bonded, she stepped down from the throne permanently, handing it over to her adoptive father, Sigis. CURRENT TIMES Nowadays, TG is perfectly content to live out of the public eye. She doesn't get involved in governmental disputes or issues (aside from those Sigis requests her approval on, respectfully) and prefers to stay well away from society, believing that they blame her for the loss of so many. Upon recommendation from Edgar, she's recently gone to counseling, to assist in her mental trauma. Her health, though incredibly poor, has slowly been improving. Trivia * hair is actually magically altered to appear brown * was present during two wars * student of the elder gods * was initially bonded with Edgar prior to war end * fights for robot rights * extremely low social battery * doesn't like making eye contact * secretly very uncomfortable with hair * doesn't like being called 'she' * graduate-level education * once aspired to be a seafaring pirate __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Characters